


help me

by melodramatic



Series: stories under 1k [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Suicide, no capitalization, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: if only there was such thing as help





	

tyler was seven when he had to lie about the bruises on his arms, his legs, and even sometimes, his face.

"is everything okay at home?" his teacher had pulled him aside to ask one day. 

tyler nodded. of course everything was okay. he got these bruises from falling down. he was so clumsy, his parents always told him.

his teacher was skeptical. nevertheless, she believed him.

tyler restrained himself from flinching when she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"if you come to school with any more bruises, we're gonna talk to your parents, okay?"

tyler nodded. he understood loud and clear. 

 

tyler was ten when it became a force of habit to lock his bedroom door at night. because in the middle of the night, when the door handle would jiggle, and there was a curse from the other side of the door before the footsteps moved along in the hallway, tyler would feel victorious. 

except for the one night when the lock didn't matter. 

it didn't matter because the person on the other side of the door now had a screwdriver, and they unlocked the door with ease. 

tyler laid still in his bed, and pretended to be asleep.

but that didn't stop the man from still climbing into the bed with him. 

 

when tyler was thirteen, his sister screamed. she begged for mercy, but she and the perpetrator were the only ones home. 

when tyler got home from school, he found her body in his bed. her shirt was torn, she had no pants on, and her eyes stared lifeless at the ceiling. 

that night, tyler cried and cried. the perpertrator said nothing. only took her body and buried it out back.

 

when tyler was fourteen, his brother screamed.

except this time, tyler did not cry. 

 

when tyler was fifteen, he took the virginity of the sweetest kid in school. 

it was at a party, and there was only one kid in the corner who had been nursing the same cup of beer the whole night. tyler talked him into going up into one of the spare rooms with him. they talked and talked, then had sex and exchanged information.

 

when tyler was sixteen, he took a knife and jammed it through the heart of a man who had done the same to his siblings. he was coming after tyler next - he knew it. his mother did not cry, and she did not ask a single question when she found his body in her bed.

she did not have time to ask questions. because the next day, tyler buried her, too.

 

tyler was still sixteen when he cried on josh's shoulder. josh didn't understand. 

"josh, it had to be done. you don't get it. they - they killed my brother and sister, josh."

josh held tyler tight and promised he wouldn't tell the cops. 

tyler knew he wouldn't.

 

because tyler was still sixteen when he buried josh in the same yard as his parents. 

 

and tyler was still sixteen when his body weight was supported by the ceiling fan.

 

the scene was outlined in chalk, evidence bags everywhere.

"it's a shame," said officer one to officer two.

"i know. i can see it on the news now. psycho kid kills whole family, then best friend, and then himself."

officer one clicked his tongue, "what a sad, fucked-up world we live in."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is clinicallyforgotten


End file.
